TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART
by DBZVelena
Summary: Acording to the people of GWA this is my best work yet. So its a must read! Non Yaoi, really it is!


Title: TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART

Author: DBZVelena

Disclaimer: GW and song not mine, just borrowing, this is Fanfiction btw, so you know I don't have any money ya could sue me for.

Song Fic.

Warning: Otaku madness, angst, and such.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A girl is sitting behind her pc, typing away on her keyboard.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming   
round_

A sigh is heard from the girl. But she keeps on typing away of her latest creation.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the   
sound of my tears_

A tear falls from the girls eyes. But she ignores it and keeps typing. Writing her story.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all   
the years have gone by_

The girl is 22 years old, but she feels like the best of her years have gone by without her.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the   
look in your eyes_

The girl saves her work and glances at a picture on her desk. A boy in the picture with a long braid.

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

More tears flow as the girl stares at the picture, to emotional to look away.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of   
something wild_

The girl is typing again, working on her story with a new fever.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a   
child in your arms_

The girl saves her work again, another chapter done. She wraps her arms around her body, a shiver runs up her spine.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to   
get out and cry_

A phone rings. The girl picks it up, listens to it and starts yelling. Then after hanging up, the tears fall from her eyes.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the   
look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

The girl looks at the picture of the braided boy again. More tears fall.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight_

The girl wraps her arms around her self again. Her eyes bright of spilled tears.

_We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line_

The girl starts typing again. Working on another chapter of her story. Hoping that she'll finish it tonight.

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

The girl gets called from beyond the door of the room. She yells back and continues writing.

_I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

The girl saves her work again. More tears fall, she hugs her self to keep her self from going insane.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart_

Its past midnight and the pc clock states 2 am. The girl remembers a time what seems long ago, when she wasn't so closed off. When she wasn't so lonely.

_Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround, Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted   
to be_

A wishful sigh can be heard from the girl still typing away at her pc.

_Turnaround, But every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who   
wanted me the way that I am_

Again the girl looks at the picture but now she's smiling. a soft smile, filled with emotion.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical   
and wonderous as you_

The girl traces the boy in the picture's face and braid.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's   
nothing I just wouldn't do  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

The girl is still smiling as she traces the picture, but the tears have returned and spill freely from her eyes.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight_

Giving her self a quick hug, the girl starts typing again. Determined to finish her story.

_Well be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line_

Words fly over the screen as the girl keeps typing. A bottle of Coca Cola her only companion.

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

The pc clock is now displaying that its 3 am, won't be long before the sun comes up again. Cola bottle half empty.

_I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

Saving her work once more the girl looks back at the picture on her desk. To tired to cry again.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can do_

Remembering again, a dreamy expression on the girls face. But its quickly replaced with fresh tears.

_A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart_

A sigh as the last chapter of the Gundam Wing Fanfiction story is written. The pc clock glares that its 3:35 am. One more tear falls and then the story is sent off to be read by other Otaku, just as lonely.

~~ Owari ~~


End file.
